NO HAY AMOR PERO
by alquiem
Summary: Dos clanes que se odian, azotados por un mismo mal deciden unirse, el amor no es necesario, solo su unión (lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, cualquier parecido con otra historia real o ficticia es meramente coincidencia.

NO HAY AMOR PERO… HAY BODA

Un día feliz, lleno de risas, cielos azules, cantos, risas pero sobre todo… amor, el amor de dos personas que existiría hasta la muerte o mas allá, así creyó Hinata que sería el día de su boda… ¡se equivoco!, se digno mirar de reojo a quien pronto seria su esposo Itachi Uchiha, acababa de conocerlo, exactamente al momento de sentarse a su lado, alto, educado, bien parecido y un prodigio según había descrito Fugaku sama, el padre del joven, a ella le pareció falto de modales, arrogante e insufrible un digno Uchiha en todos los sentidos.

-Por la unión de nuestros hijos y la alianza inquebrantable de nuestros clanes - Hiashi Hyuga levanto su copa hacia Fugaku Uchiha en señal de respeto, el hombre lo imito.

- por nuestros clanes y el futuro – Eran amables y respetuosos pero Hinata no paso por alto la tensión y las chispas de sus ojos, estaban listos para atacar sus yugulares a la menor provocación, fue entonces que noto como su pequeña hermana se adelantaba hasta ella, llamando la atención de todos pues hasta ese momento ambos clanes no habían hecho más que quedarse quietos vigilándose los unos a los otros

- hermana te felicito por tu unión - aquella declaración había salido plana, fría, sin emoción –espero que los dioses los bendigan con buenos hijos – tal oración podría ser normal e indiferente para cualquiera pero Hinata había notado el insulto, como todo Hyuga presente, buenos, no poderosos, sanos e inteligentes como solía desearse entre ellos, su hermana le decía que no podía aspirar a mas que… solo buenos, pero aún así sabiendo que la odiaba Hinata no podía mas que amarla no era su culpa aquel sentimiento que su padre le había inculcado.

-gracias Hanabi sama – su suave voz, se dejo oír casi en el mismo tono neutro que el de su hermana – sus deseos serán superados sin duda, nuestros hijos traerán lo mejor de dos poderosas sangres en cuerpo y mente - Hanabi estaba a punto de responder pero la mano de Hiashi se detuvo en su hombro.

- Hanabi, tu conversación con tu hermana tendrá que esperar, la ceremonia pronto empezara - Hanabi asintió, miro a los novios y dio una leve reverencia tan corta y ligera que parecía solo parte del movimiento natural para dar la vuelta. Hiashi la siguió sin dar siquiera una mirada a la pareja.

Fríos, duros, sin corazón, así solía describirse a los Hyuga entre los Uchiha y así lo comprobó Itachi ante… su cálido intercambio de palabras (¡), sus insultos ni siquiera le hubieran importado aún si hubieran sido dirigidos directamente a él a quien sin duda habían ignorado, miro de reojo a su futura esposa, era pálida como la nieve y sus blancos ojos no hacían contraste alguno, ¡la reina de hielo estaba muerta!, su cuerpo era pequeño y débil, un perro hambriento tendría más musculo sobre su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos con disgusto él era por mucho un prodigio pero los Hyuuga daban a cambio el ser más patético entre ellos, era típico entre los tramposos.

El momento llegaba e Itachi miro a los suyos, grababa en su mente cada rostro en frente de él, si la alianza funcionaba no morirían mas de ellos en manos de Kumogakure, observo como la señal de inicio se daba, tomo de la mano a su novia y comenzó a guiarla hasta el gran altar, miro su propia mano solo para asegurarse de que en verdad la tenia sujeta puesto que casi no podía sentirla, ahí estaba y se sorprendió al ver las inconfundibles venas en los ojos fríos de ella, mas sus propios ojos se volvieron enseguida a su familia, buscaba con desespero a alguien, la vio ahí, junto a Shisui, su amigo y casi hermano, podía ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro, aquella mirada que le decía cuan traicionada se sentía, el fuego de sus negros ojos se había apagado, sintió oprimirse su corazón, quería correr a su lado, ¡no! mejor aún, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuera ella la que estuviera ahí con él, sabía que no podía, que no debía huir, y la razón misma era ella, su familia, el clan, ¡los amaba tanto! aquello aseguraría sus vidas ¡protegería sus vidas!. Se detuvo en seco con incredulidad cuando observo que todo el camino había sido recorrido, no había más camino por avanzar o por donde huir, había llegado el momento de lo inevitable, miro con angustia hasta la mujer que amaba, con la que debió haberse unido, la observo salir a empujones seguida por su amigo, ¡quería huir!, se sentía atrapado, el aire le faltaba e hiso un esfuerzo sobrehumano para componerse y aún así ahí estaba el sentimiento de dolor y perdida, miro a su novia imperturbable ¡¿acaso ella no sentía nada?!.

Hinata sabía bien donde estaba, cuando él la tomo para guiarla sintió aquel enorme peso en su corazón, su toque la asqueaba, hiso lo posible para hacer el menor contacto, sintió la necesidad de otro, añoro el duro y gentil toque de otro y ella sabía bien donde estaba, activo sus ojos forzándolos hasta hallarlo, lo vio arremeter contra varios blancos destruyéndolos como si fuera un gigante soplando polvo, ¡así era el!, fuerte, indomable, orgulloso y gentil lo vio tambalearse al borde del colapso, lo vio mirar el cielo y llorar, su corazón se oprimió y el nudo en su garganta se intensifico, ¡el jamás había llorado!, ¡quería correr a su lado!, ¡abrazarlo!, ¡decirle que todo estaría bien!, pero no era así, habían hecho todo por evitarlo excepto fugarse, pero ella sabía que no habría jamás sitio a donde huir, perseguidos por los suyos, temidos por todos, cazados por Kumogakure, no tendrían descanso hasta que la muerte los tomase, ¡así era mejor!, de ese modo alguno de los dos sería feliz, la noche anterior había llorado, lloro hasta quedar sin lagrimas convenciéndose de aquello, cuando se detuvieron sus ojos miraron el altar con indiferencia Hinata sabia, que podría hacer aquel sacrificio, ¡por el!, por su felicidad, por el bien de todo el clan, miro de reojo al Uchiha junto a ella, la miraba con frialdad, internamente suspiro por la ironía de aquello, después de todo no seria diferente a la vida que conocía, quizá su padre… la había preparado para soportar aquello mejor de lo que creía. Ese dia seria diferente a lo que pensó, en el NO HAY AMOR… PERO HAY BODA.

**N/A Hare algo diferente una pequeña… espero pequeña, historia a base de capítulos cortos y tratare… si, tratare, de que sea dramática y no cómica, no me odien, tengo que experimentar, también se que dijeeee, que no publicaría nada nuevo hasta terminar dos historias y solo llevo una, ¡No puedo aguantar más! ¡peeerdoooon!, terminare Dulce Cupido en dos capítulos mas asi que solo me estoy adelantando un poquito :6. Espero reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, cualquier parecido con otra historia real o ficticia es meramente coincidencia.

Advertencia: este capitulo muestra sometimiento y sexo forzado

**NO HAY AMOR PERO… SI HUMILLACIÓN Y VERGÜENZA**

No sabía como había llegado a todo eso, tan pronto la unión entre ellos fue declarada ambos fueron llevados a las habitaciones de arriba y ahora, estaban siendo observados por seis hombres tres Uchiha y tres Hyuga, un mal presentimiento vino sobre ella cuando noto que uno de aquellos hombres era su padre, uno que le decía, que su familia no la dejaría ir sin humillarla una última vez.

- Padre, honorables señores – dijo dando una inclinación en señal de respeto, años de interminables burlas y humillaciones le decían que debía apresurar aquello antes de que sus fuerzas fueran consumidas, aquello solo lograría quebrarla haciéndola parecer débil y logrando una doble dosis de humillación.

- Hinata – dijo su padre – los Uchiha han solicitado… - la mano de uno de los Uchiha se levanto pidiendo la palabra, a lo que Hiashi asintió.

- ambos clanes debemos asegurarnos de que la consumación del matrimonio se lleve a cabo – los ojos de Itachi miraron aquel grupo.

- no se necesitan de tantos para ello Padre – Un silencio inundo la habitación, ciertamente Itachi no quería dar un espectáculo a todos ellos, sabiendo además, que su actual esposa no despertaba ningún deseo en el, seria… humillante. Por su parte Hinata contuvo el aliento, tal vez por primera vez estaba agradecida de que alguien estuviera de su lado, aunque fuera por razones egoístas sin duda.

- Hay ciertos aspectos en su unión que deben ser… cubiertos –concluyo Hiashi sin darle mayor importancia.

- A hora si a la novia no le molesta, necesitamos que se desnude para proceder – Hinata lucho terriblemente en contra de sus emociones tratando de calmarse, sabía lo que vendría después, no tenia caso oponerse, si su padre estaba ahí en igualdad de número es porque aquel encuentro estaba pactado, sin embargo aún encontró una última esperanza, tan pequeña y efímera que sabia fallaría, aún así… la intento.

- me sentiría más cómoda si pudiera contar con la presencia de alguna matrona – discretas y cínicas sonrisas en los Uchiha no se hicieron esperar – un hombre respondió sin vergüenza a aquello.

- entendemos que tan fina dama se sienta intimidada ante solo varones, pero como líder del clan es mi deber cerciorarme, además, créame cuando le digo que Kagami aquí presente – dijo señalando al hombre de la derecha de Fugaku – es un experto, yo me asegurare sin embargo de que no se equivoque, además lo que debemos hacer después de esto requiere la fuerza de algunos hombres – Hinata dio gracias a Dios por su blanca piel, de lo contrario estaría segura que la palidez en ella seria terriblemente notorio, miro a su padre con discreción, su mirada fría y severa no había cambiado ni un poco, pero por primera vez en su vida, Hinata estaba segura que la mirada que ella proyectaba hacia él, era igual de gélida.

- Entiendo – sin decir más palabra aparto los ornamentos que le impedían moverse, sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en su rostro por la vergüenza pero hizo como si no lo notara, desato las cintas que sujetaban su cintura, podía notar todos los ojos en la habitación puestos en ella, ¡quería morir!, pero debía apresurarse, sentía que ríos de lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y ni siquiera habían empezado, quería que aquellos monstruos cumplieran su cometido y se fueran cuanto antes para dejarlas salir.

- Usted también si no le es molesto Itachi san – todos los ojos se posaron en el anciano Hyuga a la izquierda de Hiashi – después de todo, usted también tiene ciertos requisitos por cumplir, Itachi que antes tenía los ojos puestos en la diminuta mujer con asombro, ahora miraba con confusión a aquella comitiva, controlo rápidamente aquello mientras veía a su padre asentir ante la orden dada por aquel hombre, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado y un brote de rebeldía lo hizo mirarlos desafiante.

- es necesario Itachi san – dijo el hombre a la derecha de Hiashi – es por la paz – Itachi no cambio su postura – entiendo, es… infortunado sin embargo, este pacto hubiera salvado tantas vidas, intentaremos un contrato, sin embargo, ambos clanes sabemos que suelen traicionarse fácilmente cuando no hay algo más fuerte que los una – Los ojos de Itachi se suavizaron mientras su rostro caía levemente en derrota.

- Itachi – el joven levanto la mirada hacia su padre – el orgullo no puede ser más fuerte que la razón – Itachi asintió, sin decir palabra comenzó a desatar las cintas, su rostro ardía con pena, pero lograba controlar cualquier indicio de esta.

- Sumamente hermosa, felicidades Itachi – todos se volvieron al escuchar la ronca voz de aquel Uchiha, sus ojos se posaron en Hinata quien ahora estaba completamente desnuda ante la mirada de todos – parece que no tendrás problemas en completar tu tarea - aquella pequeña joven era engañosa en verdad, si, era menuda y sus brazos delgados pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de… curvas, pequeños hombros y pechos generosos su cuerpos disminuía en forma asombrosa para formar una cintura tan pequeña que jamás pensó que existiera, solo para ensancharse en unas hermosas caderas que además poseían glúteos redondos y apretados, no pudo evitar mirar su intimidad, apretaba sus piernas en un acto inútil de esconderla por aquel hueco que se formaba entre ella y sus muslos, poseía escaso vello en esa zona, permitiendo ver con claridad la hermosa forma de su monte, sus piernas eran bien torneadas y terminaban en finos tobillos y delicados pies.

– Kagami, el hombre mencionado miro de reojo a Fugaku – ¿te importaría proceder? – el hombre sonrió.

-de modo alguno – Kagami se acerco sin problema a la joven y se inco delante de ella – por favor, facilitaría mi trabajo si abre las piernas para mí – el hombre esperaba una bofetada o una blasfemia propia de cualquier mujer degradada de aquel modo, pero solo recibió una mirada fría y un asentimiento a su petición, su mano subió entonces hasta su intimidad abriendo los labios bulbares, su dedo medio penetro dentro de la estrecha cavidad, el rostro de Hinata bajo rápidamente para evitar que todos vieran lo que aquello ocasionaba en ella, mordía con fuerza el interior de su labio controlando la rabia y la vergüenza, aquel hombre había entrado sin delicadeza alguna y ahora movía sus dedos sobre su clítoris con descaro total, miro con discreción por entre su flequillo hacia su padre que permanecía imperturbable ante la escena, su corazón se rompió, ella solo era mercancía que debía llenar los requisitos de sus nuevos dueños, Kagami comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de su intimidad, trato de ahogar todo sonido que trataba de salir de su garganta, pero cuando sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y se mojaba no pudo evitar un leve quejido que ahogo tan rápido como pudo.

- Un experto sin duda – dijo el hombre junto a Fugaku – ¿y bien Kagami?.

- receptiva sin duda y el himen parece intacto – pareció molesto al retirar su mano de ella, mientras la limpiaba – pero respetare una segunda opinión Madara su canal es muy estrecho para asegurarme sin lastimarla, además, eres el líder, debes quedar satisfecho – Hinata apretó sus ojos después de ver la figura de aquel enorme hombre asentir mientras se aproximaba a ella, tal parecía que aquello no terminaría nunca.

- le aseguro que seré tan gentil como me sea posible – Abrio sus ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la ronca voz de aquel hombre sobre su oído mientras que los dedos de su mano se detenía sobre uno de sus pezones acariciándolo suavemente antes de bajar hacia su intimidad, Hinata mordió su labio aquello seria una tortura.

**XXX**

Tan pronto las prendas de Itachi desaparecieron un anciano Hyuga se acerco a el, tomo su miembro entre sus manos mientras jalaba la piel alrededor, irrespetuoso y mal como se viera Itachi trato de permanecer calmado.

- _Es virgen sin duda_ – Varias miradas se volvieron hacia Madara que mantenía su mano sobre aquella intimidad tomaba su tiempo para seguir estimulándola sonriendo con sarna mientras los tremores hacían presa de ella.

- mucho me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de este joven – el anciano Hyuga, miraba con desprecio el miembro del joven entre sus manos – esta des quintado, el seño de Hiashi se junto con molestia.

- Sin duda es un pequeño detalle que podemos pasar por alto – dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa de orgullo – después de todo es un varón, uno talentoso y asediado por las chicas, dudo que haya problema con algo así.

- ¿Hidaki? – cuestiono Hiashi al hombre.

- Temo que tenga alguna enfermedad y aun si no la tuviera, la presencia de hijos bastardos pondría en peligro la unión – algunos seños se juntaron ante el comentario. Hidaki miro al joven Uchiha frente a él – Dígame joven Itachi, ¿Cuántas compañeras sexuales ha tenido usted? – la molestia de Itachi ante la pregunta fue obvia para todos - solo mido el peligro de enfermedad, si le molesta la pregunta, Hoheto tomara una muestra sanguínea y realizara los estudios, tomara unas horas antes de que podamos proceder – dijo el anciano con tono comprensivo, Itachi dudaba que le dieran permiso de vestirse mientras tanto.

- Itachi – nuevamente Fugaku parecía exasperarse – no tienes que mencionar nombres solo dinos el número de parejas que has tenido – estaba renuente y molesto, aquella información era personal, era tan… humillante.

- solo una – dijo por fin haciendo de lado nuevamente su orgullo.

- bien – dijo Hidaki mientras lavaba sus manos – ¿algún bastardo del que debamos estar enterados? – los puños de Itachi se apretaron, eso era insultante, de tener hijos ninguno seria un bastardo, cerró los ojos controlando su ira mientras negaba

– De acuerdo, en ese caso, no tenemos objeción en que la unión se complete – afirmo Hiashi mientras se volvía hacia los Uchiha, quienes asintieron en acuerdo.

- Itachi – Itachi miro a Madara – Tu turno muchacho, consuma la unión – dijo mientras señalaba a la joven que parecía una muñeca sin vida, sus ojos viajaron de ella a Madara y de nuevo a ella, se acerco tomándola de la mano, pudo sentirla renuente pero aún así la guio hasta la cama, pronto los seis hombres se acomodaron en las laterales para presenciar el acto _"¿en verdad esperan que tenga relaciones con todos ellos observándome?"_ miro a la joven ante sus ojos, tenia hermosas formas pero… el añoraba a otra, una de piel dorada y senos algo más pequeños, menos fina y mucho más fuerte, su mente comenzó a dibujar la figura de su amada en lugar de aquella Hyuga. Pronto todos quedaron aislados solo eran él y su amada, beso su cuello y tomo su seno, recorrió su cuerpo con descaro hasta su intimidad que se sentía húmeda, lamio con deseo, sabia diferente pero igualmente estimulante, sintió su cuerpo reaccionar mientras inhalaba y lamia con deseo tan pronto su miembro estuvo firme lo introdujo en ella con fuerza y deseo, aquel grito desgarrador lo hizo volver a la realidad, bajo el tenia a la joven extraña de piel blanca, su rostro contraído en dolor mientras una pequeña lagrima descendía, pronto sintió como ambos eran alzados levemente gracias a la ayuda de los hombres mientras Fugaku sacaba la blanca sabana debajo de ellos con la sangre virginal que Hinata derramaba, pronto fueron dejados en aquel acto.

- ¡TERMINA! – Fue la orden dada por Madara al joven frente a sus ojos – debes terminar – Itachi se sentía contrariado, todo aquello lo había frustrado y dejado sin deseo, cerro sus ojos en un intento de concentrarse nuevamente, se enfoco en el placer que aquel conducto estrecho le brindaba arremetió contra ella sin importarle nada solo su propio placer, se sintió denigrado al nivel de un animal sin conciencia pero si era lo que necesitaba para la paz y para terminar con aquel martirio lo haría, pronto su cuerpo reacciono nuevamente, su miembro despertó a aquellos estímulos, sintió como su cuerpo se electrificaba iba a correrse, su cuerpo se arqueo, pero antes de dejar su semilla dentro de ella varios brazos jalaron de el separándolo, su miembro fue asido por uno de los Hyuga quien termino de estimularlo hasta que su esperma fue vaciado dentro de un pequeño recipiente, la ira por aquel acto estaba a la par por la vergüenza de terminar de correrse ante el estimulo de un varón, la humillación que corría por el no tenia igual en aquel momento – bien hecho - escucho decir a su oído por el mismo Madara, luego fue llevado hasta la cama donde fue dejado al lado de su ahora esposa. Uno de los Hyuga tomo una muestra y la puso rápidamente debajo de un microscopio.

- La cantidad es buena y la calidad… excelente – dijo hacia los presentes – tendremos buena descendencia – todos asintieron mientras comenzaban a retirarse

- Ahora pueden disfrutar de su momento a solas – dijo Hiashi mientras cerraba la puerta tras la salida de los hombres. Hinata se había hecho un ovillo en aquel lugar, su cuerpo dolía sin misericordia, podía ver las marcas que las manos de su esposo sobre su cuerpo, marcas rojas por la fuerza que había impuesto en ella, el dolor en su vientre y entre sus piernas era terrible pero no tanto como el de su corazón y su dignidad hecha pedazos, trato de contener las lagrimas, pues no quería parecer débil, cuando noto aquel suave sonido a su lado, giro su cabeza para notar la mirada de ira y el sentimiento de impotencia en el rostro de su acompañante y entendió _"el nunca había sido humillado en su vida"_, para ella era difícil pero sabía manejarlo, para él, debía ser imposible de contener, su padre había tenido éxito, si, por primera vez Hinata se dio cuenta que no era el deseo de su padre humillarla, sino el de humillarlo a él, del mismo modo que el clan Uchiha la había humillado a ella _"la oportunidad de humillar al enemigo por última vez"_ sonrió con dolor, un leve sentimiento de pena hacia aquel hombre la hizo volverse hacia el posicionandose a su vista y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió sentirse débil ante un extraño, Hinata Hyuga estaba llorando frente a un enemigo, ante un Uchiha, ante su esposo, mostrándole que no estaba solo en aquella situación, llorando junto a él, porque él estaba compartiendo con ella aquel momento, porque entre los dos NO HAY AMOR… PERO SI HUMILLACIÓN Y VERGÜENZA.

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, cualquier parecido con otra historia real o ficticia es mera coincidencia.

**NO HAY AMOR PERO… SI CORAZONES ROTOS**

Sus cuerpos sudaban por la energía liberada entre ellos, Itachi no se sentía tan vivo como cuando estaba con ella, la sentó sobre él mientras la hacía subir y bajar, la vista de sus senos meciéndose con sus embestidas era algo realmente hermoso, el olor de su cuerpo era de sol y arena, ella era como el mismo mar, serena, violenta profunda… ¡enloquecedora!, la abrazo con fuerza mientras succionaba de su seno, bajo sus manos hasta sus nalgas y las apretó con fuerza haciéndola gemir de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo _'¡Itachi!...'_ adoraba su nombre en sus labios, la hizo girar y la embistió con mayor fuerza ahora se corría para él, las contracciones de su vagina llamaron a sus instintos, la embistió con aún más rapidez y tan profundo como podía, la vio arquearse mientras gemía de placer una y otra vez hasta que finalmente el mismo se sintió correrse, la vio perder la fuerza y dejarse caer segundos antes que él, sonrió cuando se acomodo sobre su cuerpo húmedo, sus ojos se encontraron el uno con el otro.

- ¡Te amo! – dijo sonriéndole

- yo… te amo – la escucho contestar y se dejo caer en el sueño de los benditos

**XXX**

Era pasado mediodía cuando Itachi volvía hacia su casa, se encontraba en medio del bosque en un punto entre las aldeas de ambos clanes. Habían pasado más de tres meses desde su boda y desde entonces hacia lo humanamente posible por pasar más tiempo con Umi, pero debía ser cuidadoso, si los Hyuga sospechaban su alianza estaría en peligro, por eso volvía a ese lugar noche tras noche, aún cuando lo odiase, no había vuelto a tocar a su esposa desde su primera noche, siquiera pensarlo le revolvía el estómago, las imágenes de la humillación seguían frescas, gracias a Dios su esposa era un hielo a la que no le importaba nada, siempre callada y aislada en su propio mundo, lo único bueno que podía decir de ella es que siempre había comida caliente esperándolo y una buena taza de té sin importar la hora, gracias a eso y a que turnaban la cama sabia que ella vivía ahí, era como un fantasma que solo aparecía de vez en cuando, aún así, debía mantener la apariencias, se detuvo de pronto al escuchar ruido en el bosque cercano a su territorio, se acerco con cuidado y oculto su presencia sin hacer ruido, se acomodo en un árbol al notar la escena, Hinata esquivaba y golpeaba con gran maestría, estaba practicando con otro Hyuga que pronto la sobrepaso fácilmente, Hinata fue lanzada al piso pero se levanto rápidamente.

- de nuevo – Hinata asintió ante la orden y se lanzó contra su oponente, sus movimientos eran finos y rápidos tuvo el deseo de usar su sharingan para verlos mejor pero sabía que solo los alertaría, así que contuvo su deseo, vio como el chico comenzaba a sobrepasarla, esta vez sin embargo, en vez de detener los ataques, el joven sonrió mientras se movía con destreza, salto, quedando a espaldas de ella y cuando esta se volvió la apreso contra sus brazos mientras la besaba apasionadamente, los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con sorpresa al notar que su esposa no lo rechazaba sino que por el contrario, parecía ávida de aquel toque, se dispuso a levantarse y a intervenir, porque aunque ella nada le importase, no estaba dispuesto a cuidar al hijo de otro, detuvo su primer impulso al notar que ambos se detenían.

- Te he dicho que tus movimientos son elegantes y precisos – beso su cuello y se volvió hacia ella –Me enloquecen, son tan hermosos como tu Hinata, te amo – el silencio como respuesta hizo que ambos hombres se mantuvieran expectantes.

- Te amo Neji – contesto por fin haciendo que Neji la atrajera hacia él, durativo comenzó a acariciar su rostro, su mano fue descendiendo lentamente hacia su cuerpo deseando tocarla, recorría su cuerpo casi como si temiera que desapareciera, con un toque tan ligero como el de una mariposa batiendo sus alas y ella lo permitió, lo permitió, porque sabía que lo que tendría que hacer la privaría de aquello, que lo que haría la sentenciaba a no sentir su toque jamás, aquel toque que deseaba con toda su alma y que sabia podía purificarla

– Te deseo – lo oyó decir – y supo que ella también lo deseaba y que él debía saberlo

- Neji, también te deseo – los ojos de él se abrieron y su sonrisa se hizo franca, la atrajo hacia él con ternura y amor, Hinata podía sentir el corazón de su amado palpitando con felicidad, eso… la destrozo, sintió como tomaba su barbilla para mirarla, sus ojos brillantes llenos de deseo le indicaban cuanto la amaba su beso apasionado solo lograron llevarla a la lujuria misma

- entonces hagámoslo – Hinata se separo de el sintiendo que su alma se consumía en el mismo fuego.

- No es correcto – dijo ella casi en un tono herido.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estas casada con el Uchiha?, Hinata te deja sola todo el tiempo ¿en verdad le crees cuando dice que va a juntas o a patrullar? – Neji se acerco a ella nuevamente – te engaña, tú lo sabes ¡todos lo saben! ¡Nuestros ojos pueden verlo todo! En algún momento lo usaran contra él, por ahora, si no dicen nada es por el pacto, gracias a él nadie ha muerto o sido secuestrado – los ojos de Itachi se abrieron ante tal declaración – Neji la abrazo nuevamente y comenzó a besar su cuello con dulzura y deseo, Hinata podía sentir abandonarse a su deseo, su amor... la mantenían viva, fue ese pensamiento el que le dio nuevas fuerzas para detenerlo.

- El no soy yo y ellos no somos nosotros, sus acciones carecen de importancia, las nuestras no – El seño de Neji se junto con incomprensión tratando de entender aquello.

- Entiendo, Hinata tu moral siempre ha sido alta, pero entiende, él te dio libertad de ser feliz en el momento en que el mismo decido serlo porque… ¿qué le da derecho a pedirte que le seas fiel? – Los músculos de Itachi se tensaron ante lo dicho su rostro cayo con inseguridad en lo que debía hacer, el tenia razón – si él tiene derecho a amar ¿Por qué tu no? ¿Qué le da derecho a ser feliz mientras tú te hundes en la soledad? – levanto el rostro de Hinata hacia el nuevamente – yo te amo – los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de ternura mientras se separaba de el

- también te amo – lo detuvo cuando noto que cortaba la distancia nuevamente - Y porque te amo… debemos parar – El ceño del castaño se hizo presente ante lo dicho.

- No lo entiendo, acabas de decirme que…

- Neji también te amo y porque te amo quiero que seas feliz – volvió a retroceder un paso – quiero… que vivas feliz, que tomes de la mano a la mujer que amas ante todos, que vivas tu amor ante la luz, quiero que tengas hijos que puedas mostrar al mundo sin vergüenza – los ojos de Hinata se comenzaron a cristalizar mientras sus nariz enrojecía por el esfuerzo de no derramar lagrimas – yo estoy muerta Neji ¡enterrada en esa fría y solitaria tumba!, no te arrastrare hacia la obscuridad.

- es mi decisión – contesto Neji con seguridad, pero Hinata lo miro con tristeza.

- no podría hacerte eso, date cuenta, yo no podría darte nada además de la pasión carnal – ahora sus lagrimas comenzaron a descender – yo no puedo darte mi lealtad, no puedo compartir tus sueños, ni darte consuelo, incluso si salieras herido no podría correr a tu lado para estar contigo, no puedo darte hijos… morirían al poco tiempo de nacidos junto conmigo – dejo derramar varias lagrimas antes de secarlas – no puedo darte un futuro – el silencio entre los dos se hizo profundo – incluso si Uchiha san los aceptara por hijos evitando su muerte y la mía ¿podrías verlos llamar padre a otro? – el rostro de Neji cayo pensativo – con el tiempo el deseo y la carne no son suficientes Neji, el amor busca luz y por ende a quien amar en la luz, ¡nos da sueños y esperanzas en el futuro! y yo… yo no puedo darte nada de eso, ¡una muerta no puede darte nada de eso! – dijo con voz trémula y ahogada – ¡vete! encuentra a alguien que te ame y a quien puedas amar ante todos, viviré a través de tus ojos, cuando te vea… de la mano de quien amas, imaginare que soy yo, cuando te vea cargando a un pequeño con la misma fuerza en su mirar que tu, imaginare que es mío, cuando te vea sonreír seré feliz y sabré… que, lo que he hecho… estuvo bien – el seño de Neji se junto nuevamente, podía sentir como el nudo en su garganta se apretaba sin misericordia.

- tienes miedo – le dijo con molestia, la miro con rabia – ¡solo eres una cobarde que se rinde! ¡el verdadero amor no necesita nada de eso!, el amor por sí mismo es luz, se mantiene a pesar de todo – sus puños se apretaron con odio contenido – ¡no necesito nada de eso! ¡¿Entiendes?! ¡solo te necesito a ti! – La miro por un momento, un destello de esperanza cruzo por sus ojos - vámonos ¡huyamos! el pacto está hecho ¡a nadie le importara ya! – Hinata se dejo caer y tomo aire controlando sus emociones

- La unión se hizo, pero bien sabes tú que lo que da fuerza al pacto es la unión de las dos sangres, solo me sustituirán en el mejor de los casos, no puedo condenar a nadie más cuando yo acepte mi destino – bajo su cabeza – además, heriríamos el orgullo de ambos clanes, añade a los Uchiha en la casería de nuestras cabezas, no tendríamos descanso ni reposo, donde podríamos criar a nuestros hijos sin temor a morir – Neji dio un paso hacia un lado y estrello su puño contra el árbol más cercano.

- ¡Simplemente estas decidida!... no escuchas razones – Hilos de sangre descendieron por el tronco pero el dolor no era tan grande como el corazón de ambos hecho añicos, Neji retrajo su puño mientras examinaba el daño - ¡reconsidéralo! Puedo darte tiempo – la vio negar, la ira hizo presa de el sin control – ¡espero que no te arrepientas porque cuando te des la vuelta para buscarme ya no estaré mas ahí! – comenzó a alejarse de ella pero detuvo su paso, parecía dudar pero finalmente sus hombros cayeron en derrota – Kö vendrá a instruirte en adelante – Hinata lo observo alejarse, sus puños se aferraron a su tela mientras agachaba su cabeza, conforme pasaba el momento se tomo de las raíces de un árbol, se puso en pie con dificultad mientras se hacía de su tronco, las venas en sus ojos comenzaron a aparecer una a una, quería ver a Neji por última vez, quería verlo todo lo que pudiera antes de dejarlo ir, pudo ver a alguien más, pero no le importo, su corazón y mente estaban enfocados en el hombre que se alejaba mas y mas de ella, tan pronto le fue imposible visualizarlo, abrazo el tronco como si fuera una persona, buscando el afecto que sabia no obtendría ya de nadie, dejo escapar un grito desgarrador y herido mientras se desplomaba sobre el suelo dejando correr sus lagrimas sin control. Itachi permaneció recargado en aquel árbol un momento escuchando los sollozos y el llanto de aquella mujer, le había sido fiel, fuera la razón por lo que lo hizo, ¡le había sido fiel! había respetado el pacto, cerro sus ojos un momento ¡no quería estar ahí! dio la vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente de regreso, hacia donde había venido, ¡estaba equivocada!, el amor puede sortear cualquier obstáculo y vencer cualquier circunstancia, su relación con la mujer que el amaba era prueba de ello y entonces… ¿por qué se sentía culpable?, cerró los ojos y negó con fuerza, ¡no tenía la culpa de que aquella Hyuga desconociera el amor! fríos,, duros, sin corazón… inhumanos así eran los Hyuga, ¡no sabían amar! la prueba de ello era la facilidad con que aquel chico había aceptado la decisión de ella ¡dejándola sin luchar por su amor! ¡Estaban solos por decisión propia! ¡Nada más!.

**XXX**

Obscurecía cuando sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta de su amada, su corazón descanso y la sensación de incomodidad parecía abandonarlo, solo necesitaba verla, tenerla entre sus brazos y saber…. que su amor seria inquebrantable, ¡eterno!. Sus pasos lo acercaron hasta la puerta pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquellos ruidos, sintió un enorme temor de continuar, su cuerpo parecía helarse con cada paso, abrió la puerta con cuidado de hacer ruido y entre las sombras que se formaban traspasadas apenas por la luz que moría pudo verlos, Ella la mujer que amaba se estaba entregando a otro, al que llamaba hermano y al que confiaría su vida, Shisui la poseía, se aferraba a su cuerpo como si la vida le fuese en ello, permaneció hipnotizado ante la visión, Umi se arqueaba ante el placer de un modo que jamás creyó posible mientras Shisui sostenía sus caderas, la vio rodearlo con sus piernas pidiéndole profundizara su penetración que era lenta y rítmica, largo rato paso ante aquella escena hasta que la oyó gritar mientras tremores que jamás le había visto a invadían por largo tiempo Shisui grito pocos segundos después, deseoso, cansado… satisfecho

- I-Itachi – la voz de ella llamándolo lo volvieron a la realidad, Shisui se volvía hacia el sin desprenderse de ella.

- Itachi, espera yo… déjame explicarte – el corazón de Itachi parecía anestesiado por el dolor, levanto la mano pidiéndole que callara, se dio la vuelta para salir del lugar, hecho una última mirada por encima de su hombro mientras el sentimiento de dolor y traición se agolpaban en lo más profundo de su ser y salió corriendo sin volver la vista atrás.

- No, Itachi ¡espera! – la voz de Shisui se perdió en sus oídos conforme corría por el bosque, la ira menguaba, pronto se sintió cansado y abatido, se detuvo y se dejo caer sobre el piso, sendas lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos mientras su palma se recargaba en el tronco _'el amor busca la luz y por ende a quien amar en la luz'_, la palabras de la Hyuga lo perseguían volviendo a su mente una y otra vez ¡asfixiándolo! se recargo en el tronco, mientras permitía que sus emociones se vaciaran en la obscuridad de la noche.

**XXX**

Amanecía ya cuando sus pasos cansados por fin tocaron la tumba que llamaba casa, abrió la puerta, en la pequeña mesa había te en un pequeño termo y una taza vacía, miro hacia los lados y observo a la Hyuga dormida en el sofá, siguió de largo hacia las escaleras, parecía que esta vez le tocaba la cama, detuvo sus pasos y se volvió hasta aquella mujer, observo su rostro surcado por lagrimas secas, sus ojos hinchados le decían que había llorado hasta que el cansancio y el dolor la habían vencido, tomo una cobija a sus pies y la tapo con cuidado, por primera vez la vio como lo que era, un ser humano herido, podía entender por lo que estaba pasando, ambos estaban encerrados en aquella tumba sin amor y sin luz, ella un espectro que se sabía muerta y él una aparición que hasta hace poco se creía vivo, atrapados en la obscuridad de sus almas y sentimientos, sabiendo que entre ellos NO HAY AMOR… PERO SI CORAZONES ROTOS.

N/A agradesco kds su review por este medio ya que me es imposible cotestarle o mandarle mensaje directamente, gracias.

XXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto cualquier parecido con otra historia real o ficticia es meramente coincidencia.

**NO HAY AMOR PERO… HAY COMPAÑÍA**

Habían caído en una especie de rutina, Itachi ahora pasaba más tiempo en su pequeña tumba como había comenzado a referirse a esa casa, era mejor que mirar de frente a Shisui quien lo miraba tratando de saber su pensamiento sin atreverse a decir nada, aquello lo molestaba de tal modo que lo evitaba cada que podía o a ella, que muchas veces al verlo sus labios se abrían solo para volver a cerrarlos y bajar su rostro con pena, era como si quisieran la bendición y el perdón de un muerto sin atreverse a mirarlo, pero… ¿Qué podía decir?, su corazón estaba dolido por la traición pero aún mas por saber que todos sus sueños al lado de la mujer que amaba no serian realidad, su compañera no lucia mucho mejor que él, raramente la veía, incluso sus alimentos aparecían en la mesa a la misma hora sin que el sintiera su presencia, salía por la madrugada a entrenar y volvía a medio día rendida si no casi muerta por el esfuerzo, luego la comida aparecía y ella desaparecía, por extraño que sonara la entendía, era mejor poner la mente y el corazón en otro lado en vez de permitirse pensar en lo perdido. Miro el sol que comenzaba a descender, pronto volvería a preparar la cena, una sonrisa triste se poso en su rostro, ella hacia mas para tener una convivencia pacífica que el. La brisa movió sus cabellos suavemente, quizá, tal vez… solo quizá, debería trabajar en no hacer de su tumba un infierno, no era culpa de aquella mujer tampoco, ambos habían sido arrastrados a ese destino, uno que ambos aceptaron. Se puso en pie, ella hacia algo para ambos él lo haría también.

**XXX**

Hinata entro en aquella casa tambaleándose, no importaba cuanto entrenara, el rostro de Neji volvía a ella con cada segundo, solo tenía el consuelo de la inconsciencia, se dirigió a la cocina y preparo los alimentos, comió algo y deposito el resto para su compañero, era lo mínimo que podida hacer, después de todo, se suponía que ella estaba a cargo de la casa, subió las escaleras hacia el baño cuando lo abrió encontró el agua preparada, junto con toallas e implementos, iba a volverse al darse cuenta que el lugar sería usado pero se topo con la imponente figura de su esposo.

- yo ya me he bañado – dijo antes de darse la vuelta – dormiré abajo – dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron en comprensión, él la había preparado para ella, era un gesto amable y sorpresivo, no supo cómo actuar ante aquello pero sus adoloridos músculos sin duda la impulsaron a agradecer aquello, tiro al suelo sus ropas sucias y se metió en el agua caliente _"debería agradecerle"_, sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, sabía que si lo hacía por mucho se quedaría dormida.

**XXX**

Los rayos del sol lo despertaron, no sabía cuanto había dormido, pero podía sentir sus músculos adoloridos, un suave aroma de la cocina le hizo saber que el desayuno estaba servido, tomaría algo antes de volver a sus labores de vigilancia, frunció el seño, incluso aquellas labores se habían complicado, ahora que ambos clanes trabajaban juntos el perímetro se había ampliado y los altercados solían darse frecuentemente, seria soportable ser siempre quien impusiera cierta paz entre ambos, si no fuera porque incluso los miembros de su propio clan parecían evitarlo, de algún modo percibía que debido a su unión estaba siendo… aislado.

Su ceja se alzo levemente al notar que la mesa estaba colocada de manera inusualmente… festiva, había un mantel puesto, platos y cubiertos colocados en forma adecuada y la comida en contenedores perfectamente cerrados para mantenerlos calientes y aún algo mas una pila de ropa ¡su ropa! Perfectamente limpia y acomodada a un lado de la mesa, examino la ropa, el solía hacerse cargo de sus cosas, así que se sorprendió al notar que ella se había dado a la tarea de lavarlas, frunció el seño tratando de pensar en qué momento habría tenido tiempo de hacer aquello, miro alrededor no había rastros de aquel pequeño duende, suspiro, de algún modo se sintió obligado a hacer algo mas por ella.

**XXX**

- cabeza de león – se lanzo contra su compañero a tal velocidad que el apenas la esquivaba, pronto logro el contraataque, pero la fuerza ejercida por el chakra de la mujer lo lanzo lejos hasta impactar con uno de los árboles, los ojos de la chica se abrieron con preocupación pero el joven se levanto con una sonrisa.

- Ha mejorado mucho Hinata sama – se puso en pie con dificultad solo para dejarse caer nuevamente, Hinata se acerco a él.

- ¿necesitas ayuda Kö? – el joven negó. Su mirada estaba perdida, Hinata supo que estaba pensando en algo.

- Su dolor debe ser muy profundo – Los ojos de Hinata lo miraron confundidos – parece que en estos dos últimos meses solo se ha enfocado en sus técnicas y peleas, está evitando pensar en nada mas, por consiguiente… debe ser doloroso – Hinata bajo la mirada con tristeza, nadie la conocía tan bien como aquel hombre – O quizá sea porque al fin se libro del dolor de espalda que es su padre y es más eficiente siendo usted misma que tratando de demostrar algo a un montón de psicópatas ancianos – la mirada de Hinata se alzó hasta su primer guardián, sonreía cálidamente mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre su cabeza – Hiashi sama lamentara su error – dijo mientras alborotaba su cabello – lamentablemente estoy fuera de sus habilidades Hinata sama, debe buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarla a mejorar mas en vez de estancarla – los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con preocupación.

- Kö, ¿m-me estas dejando? – el joven rio un momento mientras negaba

-nunca, pero solo serviré para mantener su nivel actual – la cabeza de Hinata se inclino en contemplación – pero… no podre venir por un tiempo, Hiashi sama parece empezar a sospechar de mis ausencias, hablare con el anciano Hideki, el podrá entrenarla apropiadamente – Hinata se tenso.

- ¿E-el maestro de mi padre? – Kö asintió – p-pero el… n-no creo que quiera – Hinata alisaba su cabello compulsivamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado – s-si se entera… de esto, de los entrenamientos, estaremos en problemas - Kö volvió a reír.

- Es algo obstinado, arrogante y un tanto amargado, pero no es un monstruo y parece estar en perpetua guerra con el consejo no dira nada a lo mucho me prohibiría volver – silencio – estoy seguro que hay algo de humanidad en el – mas silencio – dentro, muy, muy dentro – ambos se vieron – es muy anciano, el sembró la mayoría de los árboles de este bosque, si se enoja con usted tal vez muera de un ataque cardiaco por su mal genio, ¡el clan entero la adoraría!, los ancianos mismos la nombrarían líder del clan por encima de Hiashi sama – la risa de Hinata se escucho por el bosque entero alegrando al joven a su lado – tardare en convencerlo pero le avisare cuando acceda – Hinata asintió ante esto.

- ¡gracias Kö! Eres un buen hermano – Hinata se abrazó de su amigo por un rato contemplando el que hacer en su tiempo libre, quizá, tal vez debería intentar… mejorar su vida en vez de solo escapar de ella.

**XXX**

Camino con paso firme hacia la zona de vigilancia, era su turno como vigía, ahora con ambos clanes unidos siempre había un Hyuga patrullando entre puntos de vigilancia, miro hacia el frente un hombre de aquel clan, lo miro de reojo, pudo notar el seño fruncido y la mirada asesina de que era objeto, su rostro giro hacia otro lado lo que aprovecho Itachi para acercarse a sus camaradas.

-¡ Ah! – dijo aquel Uchiha con alivio – al fin, mi relevo ha llegado – comenzó a caminar seguido de Itachi hasta un lugar apartado, el hombre suspiro son alivio mientras golpeaba sus hombros liberando la tensión – ¡Diablos! sí que es pesado trabajar con esos estirados, siempre dando órdenes '_inútil ir en dirección norte, no hay nada en por los menos 10 km' 'diríjanse al sureste presencia extraña en 8.5 km con posible fallo por su lentitud de 2.1 km'(¡) _¡rayos!, preferiría estar al servicio del sádico de Madara por un mes. No tienen sentimientos vi como uno se clavaba un cuchillo en el brazo ante la mirada de otros y estos ni siquiera se inmutaron.

- Su visión es lo que los hace necesarios, nos evita perder el tiempo y la energía en búsquedas inútiles – coloco su armadura protectora en el – sus costumbre no nos interesan y la molestia no es necesaria, nuestra fuerza es mayor, les somos más necesarios aún – Aquel hombre asintió en conformidad para luego lanzarle una mirada llena de sospecha.

– debe ser horrible tu situación, tu estas casado con su princesa – Itachi no contesto, pero su seño se junto levemente, noto como aquel Uchiha lo trataba como un traidor, aquello lo molesto había sacrificado mucho por su bienestar pero… era como si lo odiasen por ello – lo siento, no quise decir nada, seguro ya es bastante difícil – señalo hacia afuera - tu compañero llega y yo… me voy – camino hacia la salida dando paso a otro joven ambos se observaron por largo tiempo.

- Itachi – dijo aquel joven que lo miraba a los ojos.

- Sasuke

**XXX**

Era entrada la noche cuando sus pies tocaron los terrenos de su casa, su mente estaa perdida en lo sucedido con su pequeño hermano.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Es bueno verte otouto – Sasuke lo miraba sin contestar, se coloco sus implementos y se dirigieron al punto de vigilancia – ¿sucede algo? – Sasuke negó._

_- estamos trabajando no es momento para charlar – el seño de Itachi se junto ante aquello, algo andaba definitivamente mal, coloco su mente en blanco y trato de no pensar en ello, no quería presionar a su hermano, pero, desde que se había casado no había visto a su familia y ahora era como si hablara con un extraño. Pasaron las horas y trabajaron junto en silencio Itachi no podía evitar notar los diferentes matices en el rostro de su hermano, parecía avergonzado y luego enojado, pero aguardo pacientemente, confiando en que su pequeño hermano terminaría por decirle aquello que lo estaba molestando; el fin de su día llegaba a su fin._

_- Fue bueno verte otouto – dijo dando una reverencia y dándose vuelta, fue entonces que lo escucho._

_- ¡Eres un idiota!– Aquello hizo que Itachi lo mirara con cautela –No debiste haberte casado con esa… - Sasuke parecía estar midiendo sus palabras consiente, quizá, de la cercanía de Hyugas – mujer – dijo finalmente._

_- Lo hice por el clan – Sasuke lo miro molesto._

_- Antes del clan estaba tu familia ¿no significábamos nada para ti? – Itachi lo miro impasible, pero entendió el dolor de su hermano, de algún modo, Sasuke sentía que los había cambiado._

_- Ustedes son la parte más importante del clan – Sasuke guardo silencio meditando en aquello – lo único que lamento es no verlos – El seño de Sasuke se junto._

_- Nadie quiere tener que lidiar con tu esposa – Itachi cerró sus ojos, estaba consciente del odio de su clan, particularmente de su familia hacia los Hyuga, aún, cuando en realidad, históricamente no hubiera una razón válida para ello, la mirada de Sasuke se suavizo, quizá Itachi había mostrado más emociones de lo que debía - tsk, además, Madara anuncio que nadie podía acercarse a ti hasta pasado el periodo de… acoplamiento – el rostro de Sauke mostraba disgusto - creo… que los Hyuga hicieron lo mismo, aún así los del consejo temen… - Sasuke callo – no importa – la mente de Itachi comenzó a pensar en aquello, desde que se había casado ni él ni su esposa recibían visitas, incluso los entrenamientos de ella parecían más bien clandestinos, aunque nunca lo había pensado y jamás le pregunto, pero… era lógico que ambos clanes temieran la influencia del otro a través de aquella unión ¿por eso los aislaban? ¿Por eso era el tratado como un extraño tolerado entre los suyos? Y si era así ¿en que había beneficiado aquella unión? Un sonido de alerta llamo su atención, un hombre Hyuga apareció cerca de ellos saltando entre los árboles, su Byakugan activado._

_- están acorralando a hombres de Kumogakure a 5 km de aquí, debemos cerrar el paso- Itachi y Sasuke asintieron_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Cuando llegó a su casa le extraño encontrar luz en ella, cuando entro observo la comida servida y la casa completamente aseada, los Uchiha eran limpios pero aquello había sido exagerado _"nh, perfección en todo detalle, filosofía Hyuga"_ suspiro, solo esperaba que aquella nueva etapa emocional de su esposa no fuera a exasperar sus nervios, camino hasta la mesa justo en el momento en que Hinata salía con una bandeja de te, ambos se miraron sin saber que decir, finalmente Hinata bajo aquella bandeja y sirvió el caliente liquido para su esposo y para ella misma, se sentaron en silencio.

- ¿cómo estuvo su día? – pregunto ella, Itachi la miro sorprendido.

- bien – contesto el por educación – capturaron a dos hombres de Kumogakure – Hinata asintió y continuaron aquella cena en silencio sin mirarse el uno al otro, indecisos en lo que debían hacer o decir, consientes de que era la primera comida que tomaban juntos; estaban solos y abandonados pero estaban juntos y eso era un consuelo, porque por extraño que sonase era bueno no estar completamente solos en aquella obscuridad, porque **NO HAY AMOR PERO… HAY COMPAÑÍA**.

xxxxxx


End file.
